Baby It's Cold Outside
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: Kurt and Blaine haven't seen eachother for five years, so what will happen when Kurt turns up on his doorstep one cold, winter night?  songfic?  Will remain a one-shot unless I get more ideas!


Kurt drove along the road, it was dark and the snow was falling so fast, the windshield wipers couldn't keep up. And to make matters worse, his car backfired, shuttered and halted. Well, shit.

"I just couldn't have broken down in the city, right?" he mumbled, smacking his head on the steering wheel. Of course, this just had to happen to him, nope, breaking down in the city would be too convenient, he had to break down in bumble-fuck New York. He sat there, waiting for someone to drive by and notice, but 20 minutes and no cars later, Kurt decided that he was better off walking. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and took his keys out of the ignition. He stepped out of the car and locked it. He took a deep, ice cold breath and trudged through the snow.

He wasn't sure how long he was walking, but by the time he reached a house, his teeth were chattering and he was pretty sure his shivers had turned to convulsions. But no matter how cold he was, and no matter how sure he was that he'd got frostbite in his toes, if he'd seen the name on that mailbox, he wouldn't have gone and knocked on that door. He raised one shaking hand and knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened and Blaine Anderson stood in front of him. Kurt had to physically stop his jaw from dropping as memories bombarded his mind.

_"You're moving." Kurt repeated, his tone emotionless and hard. _

"_Kurt, I'm so sorry…I don't have a say." Blaine took his hands, and Kurt flinched away. "I'll see you again."_

"_Blaine! This isn't like you're moving an hour away, you're moving to ENGLAND." Blaine's eyes were downcast as he said_

"_I'm sorry…" Kurt sighed _

"_You know I'll always love you, Blaine…but, what I feel now is nothing compared to when you leave…I can't…"He wrapped his arms around his middle in an attempt to hold himself together. Blaine reached over and Kurt allowed him to take his hands. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_If you love something…" Kurt said in between shaky breaths "let it go…if it comes back to you, then it's yours…but if it doesn't, then it never was." Tears leaked down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine enveloped him in a hug. _

"_I love you." Blaine whispered_

They'd kept up contact at first, phone calls, e-mails…but they always ended in tears. So the boys mutually decided that the pain was too much, and they stopped everything and tried to move on. And now Kurt was standing in front of Blaine, who was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Jesus, Kurt, what are you doing out there?" Blaine said quickly, pulling Kurt inside "you're freezing." He said and pulled Kurt over to the couch, sitting him close to the fireplace. He handed Kurt a cup of something warm, obviously something he'd just made for himself. Kurt shook, spilling some of the hot chocolate

"Uh…maybe that's not a good idea." Blaine said, carefully removing the cup from Kurt's grip. Kurt just looked at him. Blaine unwrapped Kurt's scarf and began to unzip his coat.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Trust me." Blaine smiled and helped Kurt out of his coat, instantly pulling the slighter boy into his arms. Kurt sighed as the he was instantly warmer, being wrapped up in Blaine's arms. "Better?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, swallowing hard, it was _so hard_ to be there right now. He hadn't seen Blaine in five years. _Five. Years. _And he couldn't just sit here in Blaine's arms again like it was no big deal.

"Blaine…" Kurt choked "what are you doing here?" Blaine looked down at him

"I live here."

"You didn't think to call me?" Kurt asked "It's been five years…"

"You stopped talking to me." Blaine said softly "I didn't think you'd suddenly want to talk to me again." Kurt laughed bitterly

"I stopped talking to you because it hurt too much, Blaine." He said, and he didn't exactly know why. Why could he still talk to Blaine this easily, like they'd only been apart for a few days? There was a moment of silence, Kurt looked at Blaine. He looked pretty much the same, his eyes were still that beautiful shade of hazel with golden flecks in them, his smile was still just as bright, he'd released his hair from the gel and he had a bit of scruff on his jaw line, but that was pretty much it.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower?" Blaine suggested

"Blaine, I'm not using your sh-"

"Go." Blaine insisted, propelling him off the couch and towards a door down the hall. Oh, Blaine had grown a little bit, too, but Kurt was still taller.

Kurt stood in Blaine's bedroom, ice water dripping onto the floor from his wet clothing, as Blaine fiddled with the water until steam was coming out of the bathroom. Blaine stepped out seconds later

"There you go," he sighed "I'll lay some clothes out."

"I-Blaine?"

"Hmm?" the shorter man turned around

"Thank you." Blaine smiled

"Anytime."

Blaine rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that would fit Kurt, probably because the sweatpants were Kurt's…Blaine hoped he wouldn't notice. He set the things on his bed and left his room, sighing. Five years it took to push away the feelings he had for Kurt, he hadn't forgotten him, he couldn't forget him. But the pain was finally subsiding and now _this_ happens, Kurt just shows up and rips his heart wide open again, letting all the emotions leak out. But Blaine couldn't bring himself to be upset about it, because Kurt was actually here now, he could feel him and see him and god, if he wasn't just as beautiful as Blaine remembered. But…it _had_ been five years, Kurt could have a boyfriend he could be _engaged_, Blaine didn't even want to think about it. He made two cups of coffee and set them on the coffee table by the fireplace and waited for Kurt to come back.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, the shower had helped, he was no longer freezing. He peeked out into Blaine's room and saw some clothes piled on the bed. He walked over and pulled the shirt over his head, he blushed as he put on the boxers, and finally the sweatpants.

_He kept my sweatpants?_ Kurt smiled to himself and walked out of Blaine's room to find him sitting on the couch, two mugs sitting before him. Kurt smiled and walked over to sit next to Blaine. He took a sip of coffee and smirked over at Blaine.

"You kept my sweatpants?" he asked, Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears

"Shut up."

Kurt smiled, then stopped. He really didn't know anything about Blaine's life…not now at least. What if he had a boyfriend? Although that wasn't exactly an appropriate thing to just come out and ask. So instead, he set the mug back down on the table and said

"I really can't stay." He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, because Blaine smirked and lifted a brow, Kurt knew exactly what was coming

"But baby it's cold outside," Blaine sang, Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up

"I'm not doing this with you." Blaine just looked up at him pleadingly, Kurt noted that he still had the puppy dog eyes. Kurt noted that they still absolutely got to him. He sighed

"_I've got to go away,"_

"_But baby its cold outside"_

"_This evening has been…"_

"_been hoping that you'd drop in"_

"_So very nice,"_

Blaine stood up and almost took one of Kurt's hands before Kurt flinched away

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

"_My mother will start to worry,"_

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?"_

"_My father will be pacing the floor"_

Kurt began to pace and smiled softly at Blaine

"_So really, I'd better scurry,"_

"_Beautiful please don't hurry" _

"_But maybe just a half a drink more"_

"_Put some records on while I pour,"_

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt and followed as he maneuvered around the furniture, avoiding Blaine's touch at all costs

"_The neighbors might think"_

"_Baby, it's bad out there,"_

"_Say, what's in this drink?"_

"_No cabs to be had out there"_

"_I wish I knew how"_

"_Your eyes are light starlight know,"_

Kurt could hardly stand the way Blaine was looking into his eyes, he shifted his gaze and stepped around Blaine

"_To break this spell,"_

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

Kurt smiled and ran a hand through his still-wet hair.

"_I ought to say "no, no, no sir"_

"_mind if I move in closer"_

"_at least I'm gonna say that I tried"_

Blaine Shrugged

"_what's the sense in hurtin' my pride"_

"_I really can't stay"_

"_baby don't hold out"_

"_baby it's cold outside"_

"_I simply must go"_

"_but baby it's cold outside"_

"_the answer is no"_

"_but baby it's cold outside"_

"_your welcome has been"_

"_how lucky that you dropped in"_

"_so nice and warm"_

"_look out the window at that storm"_

Blaine lead Kurt over to the window and they both gazed out into the storm, you couldn't see past Blaine's mailbox.

"_my sister will be suspicious"_

"_gosh your lips look delicious"_

Blaine glanced down at Kurt's lips, which in turn made the countertenor's heart race and a blush to raise to his cheeks, but then Blaine's eyes were back on his and they continued

"_my brother will be there at the door"_

"_waves upon the tropical shore"_

"_my maiden aunts mind is vicious"_

"_ooh your lips are delicious"_

"_but maybe just a cigarette more"_

"_never such a blizzard before"_

"_I've gotta get home"_

"_but baby you'd freeze out there"_

"_say, lend me a coat"_

"_it's up to your knees out there"_

"_you've really been grand"_

"_I thrill when you touch my hand"_

Blaine put his hands over his heart and pretended to swoon

"_but don't you see?"_

"_how can you do this thing to me?"_

"_there's bound to be talk tomorrow"_

"_think of my lifelong sorrow"_

Kurt's heart ached in his chest at the familiar pout on Blaine's face, and repressed the urge to just lean over and kiss his full lips

"_at least there will be plenty implied"_

Blaine pulled Kurt close and started up in some sort of waltz

"_if you got pneumonia and died"_

"_I really can't stay"_

"_get over that hold out"_

Kurt smiled and finally leaned against Blaine as they sang the last line together. 

"_Baby it's cold outside!"_

Both of the men laughed as Blaine spun him around and they finally stood still, Kurt still in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt…do you remember what you said to me, before I left?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"How could I forget?"

"Do you still believe that?" Because god, Blaine believed it, Kurt came back…that meant he was his. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice. He didn't stop Blaine as he leaned in, only having to lean up a little bit until their lips were pressed together in a sweet kiss. Five years had done absolutely nothing. Nothing to make the sparks die down, nothing to ease the butterflies in their stomach, and absolutely nothing to make them stop loving each other. Blaine pulled away and leaned their foreheads together

"Good"

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Just a fluffy little one-shot, unless I decide, and you guys want me to continue. I doubt it's very realistic for people to be all OMG LETS MAKE OUT after five years…but it's Klaine, so it's acceptable. Drop a Review please!)**


End file.
